Dragon Zombie
Encyclopedia Entry "Dragons", the rulers of earth, turned undead. Due to the height of their arrogance, dragons look down upon human men as unworthy, and there is no small number of them who will live out their entire life without having ever copulated with a man. Mamono mana gathers in the corpses of such dragons, combining with their lingering regret over not having been able to find a man to be their husband and have children with, reviving them as "dragon zombies". In exchange for an imperishable body, their mind, rational faculties, and pride as a dragon completely rot away in a slimy manner, and they become exactly "female lizards" who are constantly dripping with love juices and will only seek what they couldn't obtain while still alive: to copulate with a human man and produce children. They are instinctual, instead of rational like they were when still alive, and their obsession with sex will drive them to attack and attempt to violate a human man upon spotting one. Their thoughts are simplified, and their movement slows down a bit, but since they still fully retain the power of a dragon, one of the highest of all monsters, and becoming undead makes them inexhaustible, they'll persistently continue pursuing a person they recognize as a male until the bitter end. Furthermore, their fiery breath from when they were living changes into "rotten breath" that's very similar to miasma, and those hit by it will have their rational mind and will to resist rot away, men becoming males driven only by the instinct to reproduce with the female in front of them. Their body, which was firm in life, will loosen up, and their figure changes to be favorable to males, feeling pleasant to embrace, combining softness and resilience in such a way that if a man runs his fingers over their breasts and buttocks, the softness allows his fingers to easily sink in, as if to indicate a willingness to receive a male, and the resilience is enough to push them back. Their vagina greedily hungers for a man, and while it is elastic enough to easily completely engulf a penis, once inserted, it will be held snugly inside and won't let go. Love juice is excessively secreted just like saliva and used as lubricant, and the penis is greedily devoured with a squish, making the man their prisoner. They are extremely ferocious, but conversely, it is said that if a man were to attempt to violate them, they would immediately grow docile and accept it. When attacking a man, the dignified expression they had while still alive is gone, yet neither do they have the look of a predator confronting prey. It's merely the slovenly expression of a female fawning on a man. As far as they are concerned, launching an attack on a man is also just an extreme form of "coaxing", and all they're doing is fawning on a man. In other words, if a man seeks to copulate with them himself, then they have no reason to attack. After obtaining a husband, when basking in the instinctive bliss of being desired as a female by a male, and having their womb filled with male semen, their appearance no longer gives off an aura of ferocity as it did when they were starving. However, by becoming undead, the instinct to protect the male they obtained as their treasure is also strengthened. Should it seem that their spouse will be harmed, they'll become half-crazed, fly into a rage, and spew "rotten breath" haphazardly. In the case of men, the effects of the breath will wear off in time, but in the case of women, their resistance to monsterization will be corroded along with their rational faculties, and they'll change into undead such as "Zombies", "Wights", etc. It can easily result in a horde of undead. Kenkou's Notes |-|EN= They've been introduced after their name was touched upon roughly 6 years ago in the added text in the book version of Monster Girl Encyclopedia I! This is the form of dragons who were revived as undead due to regretting having lived their whole life without obtaining a husband, and instead of their body, its the pride they had when they were dragons that rots away. They will seek males according to their female instinct!Dragon Zombie |-|JP= 今回の魔物娘は「ドラゴンゾンビ」　夫を得る事なく一生を終えたドラゴンが、後悔と無念によりアンデッドとして蘇ったものです！肉体の代わりに生前の高いプライドと理性が腐り堕ち、メスの本能のままにオスを求めるそうです。 Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Dragon_Zombie_English.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Dragon Zombie profile japanese.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= 1456847778957.jpg|Undead Dragon 58630048_p0 (1).jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58630048 1480207501132.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=61534252 Nav 58608681_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58608681 C4dolv2VUAAOECf.jpg|By https://twitter.com/u1090325/status/830747660969586688 tumblr_olg96tQUCS1vdwcbco1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/157301345907/she-has-arrived buck-satan tumblr_olg96tQUCS1vdwcbco2_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/157301345907/she-has-arrived buck-satan tumblr_olgdfhtG141vdwcbco2_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/157304365127 buck-satan Tumblr oljz3jMk1F1vdwcbco1 1280.gif|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/157382677817/shes-staying buck-satan 61560826_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61560826 Butter-T Kanachiro Dragon Zombie.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61611517 kanachiro|link=http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kanachiro_Dragon_Zombie.jpg C5h1iqDU8AA3lxa.jpg|By https://twitter.com/gashiwataex378/status/835546984077385728 DgAoUj5UYAAV0rb.jpg 1548557358388.png 74142757_p0.png|by alder 75173216_p0.jpg|by 吃僵尸的西红柿 Dragon_Z_01.jpg 77521560_p0.png|by HorrorPunkOtaku EIIECaCUcAAWHzL.jpg|by koburatuisut cuteschooldaughter.png 79367705_p0.png|by Yonana References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Dragon Family Category:Undead Type Category:Simple Category:Lustful Category:Aggressive